Monsters & Human Beings
by Arurun
Summary: Às vezes, o que começa com uma pergunta inocente, acaba com uma dolorosa percepção da realidade. - YAOI
1. Chapter 1

"Itsuki " Ele chamou, tímido.

Podiam estar ali há bem poucos minutos; para Sensui, um minuto significava uma eternidade inteira de divagações. Mas não um minuto qualquer – _não_. Apenas os que – como aquele – incluíam um certo youkai de cabelos verdes e estranhos maneirismos assistindo à novela, esparramado em seu sofá e – como se isso tudo já não fosse _humano_ o suficiente – abraçado a um travesseiro.

"Sim? " O outro respondia, quase que por um reflexo involuntário, sem nunca desgrudar os olhos da TV.

O detetive espiritual hesitou, como que ponderando o que diria, a seguir; mesmo que nem uma eternidade pudesse tê-lo feito formular uma questão de cunho menos desconcertante. No final, não importava qual palavra escolhesse, todo o conjunto se encarregaria de condená-lo, de qualquer forma – assim, ele indagou, com toda a espontaneidade de que pôde se servir:

"Que tipo de _monstro_ você é? "

Mas o arrependimento foi imediato, quando, por um leve movimento de cabeça, seus olhares se cruzaram; e ele obteve, ao invés de uma resposta igualmente simples e casual, um semblante limpo – incógnito. O youkai, que estivera até o presente momento com toda a atenção absorvida pela novela de televisão, moveu só os olhos – de um dourado hipnótico, e que parece vasculhar a alma de quem quer que se atrevesse a fita-lo – para achar os de Shinobu, onde o efeito desse olhar tem ainda mais força.

E era só em momentos como esse, entre um minuto e outro, de um comportamento atípico – porém, não menos estranho – que Shinobu não precisava se esforçar – muito – para lembrar a si mesmo desse fato óbvio e irrefutável: Itsuki era um youkai. Não importava que agisse feito um humano, parecesse um humano, tivesse hábitos de um ser humano – ele era um _monstro_. "Um Yaminade ", para se ser mais exato – ou foi o que ele revelou, depois de um longo período de silêncio.

Sensui, que não ousava esperar por uma resposta mais afável, ficou desnorteado.

Assim uma nova pergunta irrompeu, antes que o detetive espiritual pudesse meditar sobre a decência de tê-la refreado:

"Um o que? " Foi simplesmente inevitável – como o foi para Itsuki, ver esse misto de curiosidade e confusão tomar conta do rosto quase sempre tão severo do outro, e rir; um riso efêmero, anasalado, que se dissolvia em seus lábios para dar forma a um sorriso enigmático.

Shinobu não sabia se o admirava, ou o odiava, por isso; por fazê-lo se sentir feito um idiota, em sua presença. Embora o ódio fosse um sentimento bem pouco conhecido, por ele; e embora, até por esse parco conhecimento, no fundo, soubesse que alguém tão atraente, tão magnético, quanto Itsuki, não merecia ser odiado. Então só o que lhe restava, era permitir-se admirá-lo; em sua beleza, sua estranheza, tudo. Porque Itsuki era uma pessoa estranha – aliás, um ser estranho; que não era um demônio, nem uma pessoa – por mais que a aparência e os maneirismos em muito enganassem. Era diferente de qualquer coisa que Shinobu já tivesse visto, e era a mais contraditória, sem dúvida.

Contudo, se lhe fosse permitido escolher, desde o início, preferiria tê-lo odiado; pois, só assim, ele se veria livre daquela tormenta, que zunia em sua cabeça com verdades que ele tentava a todo custo ignorar, em qualquer canto mais inóspito e obscuro da mente; a vozinha muda da razão – aquela que dizia que, talvez, alguns demônios pudessem ser tão humanos quanto Itsuki, ou ele mesmo; e, às vezes, parecia sentir verdadeiro prazer em zombar de seu mais completo desespero – por ter matado tantos. Que poderiam ser tão humanos quanto Itsuki. Poderiam não ser monstros.

Absorto nessas linhas tortuosas de pensamento, o rapaz custou a perceber quando, pelos ombros, duas mãos sombrias o agarraram, puxando-o para um abraço mais frio que o da morte; e Shinobu foi arrastado para um universo de escuridão. O universo de Itsuki.

"Itsuki " Ele moveu os lábios, em um sussurro; sentia-se dominado por uma impressão de vazio, como se a própria consciência fosse engolida por um buraco negro, impedindo-o de raciocinar. Não era de tudo uma sensação ruim. Era até agradável.

Era como se todos os seus problemas se dissipassem, com a luz; todos os receios, as preocupações, fossem sugados por esse fenômeno sobrenatural; deixando-o a sós com o sentimento que, ironicamente, em qualquer outra circunstância, teria desencadeado essas mesmas conturbadas reflexões; e que, na véspera, o impediu de executar outro _monstro_.

Nesse breu absoluto, o detetive espiritual não soube precisar o momento certo em que as mãos abandonaram os seus ombros, para cobrirem-lhe os olhos; talvez nem tivesse se atentado para esse detalhe, até ouvir a voz melódica de Itsuki:

"Bem-vindo " O youkai começou, suavemente. "Ao meu território. " E as mãos se afastaram de seu rosto, apenas para que Sensui pudesse enxerga-lo, no meio de todo aquele _nada_ , que ele chamava de território.

Seus olhos permaneceram fitos nos do youkai, em uma mirada longa e tensa – mais pelo receio de ter que abaixá-los e acabar não encontrando o chão sob os pés, do que pela admiração, dessa vez.

Do outro lado, o de cabelos verdes parecia rir, internamente – embora essa lhe fosse a máscara mais usual; de um flerte espontâneo, um galanteio intrínseco; e, portanto, não servisse como prova concreta de seu suposto divertimento.

"Ser um Yaminade significa ter mãos sombrias " Ele explicou, evocando esses membros independentes, de aspecto surreal e monstruoso, como que para ilustrar as palavras. "E ter mãos sombrias significa ter o poder para manipular atalhos interdimensionais, entre outras coisas. "

Em algum ponto, onde manter o contato visual teria se tornado insustentável para Shinobu, este se manifestou:

"Então " O moreno riu, querendo abafar o nervosismo, já muito evidente; e Itsuki ergueu ligeiramente os supercílios, no que o rapaz abaixou os olhos, determinado – tendo que suspender o ar nos pulmões, antes de continuar: " a teoria das cordas é verdadeira... "

Os lábios do _Yaminade_ se entreabriram, inconscientemente, em um quase imperceptível ar de incredulidade. Mas não durou, até ter cedido para uma expressão cheia de um humor afetado, ímpar; culminando em uma risada que, de tão melodiosa, teria parecido ensaiada – uma que remontava perfeitamente aquela ocasião; quando haviam se encontrado, pela primeira vez.

"Teoria... do quê? " Ele deixou escapar, retórico, ainda nesse arrebatamento.

O mais novo sentiu as faces esquentarem.

"Esqueça " Shinobu atalhou, incomodado; observando um ou outro objeto trafegar, aleatoriamente, abaixo de si; reparando em como todo aquele bizarro intermúndio fazia jus ao seu dono.

Um silêncio ainda mais aterrador que toda a treva naquele buraco-negro se fez; e o detetive espiritual temia que seus batimentos pudessem ser ouvidos, de tão altos.

"Você é um ser humano bem incomum " O outro comentou, de repente.

"E você é –" Sensui já ia rebater, erguendo o rosto em um ímpeto, mas se calou; perdendo-se outra vez no brilho indecifrável daqueles orbes.

"Um monstro. " Itsuki completou, com a vaga sombra de um sorriso a perpassar-lhe os lábios; e não podia estar mais satisfeito.

"Diferente " Corrigiu, estremecendo sob o efeito perverso de sua beleza: a silhueta pálida, muito acentuada pela escuridão; o rosto andrógino – delicado e, ao mesmo tempo, imponente – emoldurado por aquelas madeixas de cor exótica, cujas pontas, repicadas aqui e ali, estendiam-se até o início do peito; o busto altivo, escultural.

"Está tudo bem " A voz, profunda, soou fantasmagórica; e Sensui viu-o oscilar, como a luz artificial de uma lâmpada; iridescente, surreal; prestes a se extinguir. " _Se é nisso em que você quer acreditar_ " Ouviu, enfim, como que entoado de muito, muito perto; parecendo retumbar de seu próprio subconsciente.

E ele desapareceu.

"Itsuki! " O detetive espiritual gritou, assombrado. "Não me deixe aqui " Ele implorou, procurando-o, com os olhos. "Não me deixe aqui " Seu apelo foi morrendo nos lábios, tornando-se quase inaudível; emudecido.

E a escuridão o embalou, novamente, em seus braços; mas ele não se sentiu vazio.

Nem solitário.

Ao invés disso, sentiu-se confortado; como que envolvido em um abraço real.

"Itsuki... " Ele balbuciou.

As cores de seu próprio mundo voltaram aos seus olhos, dando-lhe a sensação de acordar, depois de um longo sonho. Mas então veio a imagem de Itsuki, e ele percebeu que esse estranho estado de sonolência havia apenas começado.

* * *

N/A: Oi minna-san! Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura, até aqui. Essa fic surgiu com a proposta de explorar esse impacto inicial que dá abertura às mudanças psicológicas do Sensui. Na minha opinião, a aparição do Itsuki foi um choque ainda mais drástico do que o evento com o BBC, em si ( é óbvio que esse foi o estopim, mas o que eu acredito que mais impactou foi esse primeiro momento – tenho meus argumentos, se estiverem interessados /e não, não é uma visão romântica, mas uma análise imparcial). A princípio, seria uma one-shot; mas como acabou crescendo além do esperado, será dividida em dois pequenos caps.

Bom, eu acho que já falei demais (não gosto de notas grandes); como sempre, qualquer dúvida, crítica, qualquer coisa, a autora está aí pra isso, meus droogies.

Beijinhos no coração~


	2. Chapter 2

Estava deitado em uma superfície macia, aconchegante. Podia escutar vozes, que ele imediatamente reconheceu como sendo reproduzidas por um aparelho de televisão, e, dessa forma, só pôde concluir ter sido transportado de volta ao seu quarto. Nenhum outro lugar teria sido _menos_ apropriado – para tê-lo, em uma posição tão sugestiva, sobre o seu corpo.

"Eu não te deixaria, Shinobu " Ele entoou, lânguido, vendo o rapaz suspirar, abaixo de si. "Nem que me pedisse. "

O moreno se arrepiou, com a mais parca constatação do que estava por vir; o youkai se aproximava, mais e mais. E embora o coração rufasse em seu peito, a mansuetude em sua compleição traía esse singelo entusiasmo. Sentia-se anestesiado, entorpecido.

Todavia, algo não estava certo dentro de si; e essa sensação, somada ao barulho insuportável que começava a se avolumar em sua cabeça, colocavam-no em estado de alerta. Era como se uma estranha chama tivesse se acendido, em seu íntimo, ameaçando consumi-lo por inteiro. E uma vez que tivesse se queimado, seria impossível voltar atrás.

"Já chega, Itsuki " Ele disse, de súbito; interrompendo o youkai antes que fosse tarde demais. Itsuki se deteve, há centímetros de realizar o seu intento. As pontas de seus cabelos turquesa roçavam as bochechas do detetive, que precisou fechar os olhos, temendo não ser forte o bastante para se libertar do feitiço que os seus dourados lançavam. "Vá embora agora. "

Mediante uma ordem tão convicta, o youkai recuou, mas só para que tivesse um ângulo mais favorável à perscrutação. Ele queria ter uma visão completa do semblante de Shinobu, para assim ponderar sobre o verdadeiro significado daquele comportamento.

Seres humanos eram sempre tão difíceis de se entender, tão imprevisíveis em suas ações e tão complexos em seus pensamentos. E, não de uma forma mais compreensível, Shinobu era diferente de todos.

" _Shinobu_? " Veio a voz feminina, abafada pela porta, sobressaltando ambos.

Sensui ergueu as pálpebras no mesmo instante, ouvindo, com o coração aos pulos, o som da maçaneta sendo girada. Ele quase afogou com o ar, premeditando o flagra.

 _Droga_. Ele pensava, vendo, estático, Itsuki se apertar contra o seu corpo, escondendo-se como podia atrás do espaldar. Com os rostos próximos demais, ele corava furiosamente, enquanto o youkai abria um sorriso cínico, divertindo-se com a situação.

"Filho? " A voz se fez mais nítida, e o moreno cerrou outra vez os olhos, com força, como se assim pudesse fugir para qualquer outra dimensão. Uma em que ele não precisasse lidar com a vergonha de ter que explicar para a sua genitora o que um homem estranho fazia praticamente deitado sobre ele em seu sofá.

E, _droga_ , ele não precisava! Itsuki podia literalmente fugir para qualquer outra dimensão! Ele era um _Yaminade_! O que ele ainda estava fazendo ali? Shinobu se sentiu profundamente aborrecido. O youkai estava deliberadamente colocando-o naquela situação constrangedora.

"Itsuki, eu juro que se não sumir daqui agora... " Sensui começou, em uma altura que só o youkai pudesse ouvir. No entanto, antes que tivesse a chance de terminar, como que por um passe de mágica, o peso em seu corpo já havia desaparecido.

"O que está resmungando, Shinobu? " A mulher surgiu finalmente em seu campo de visão, atrás do sofá.

"E-eu? " O garoto devolveu, meio abobalhado, e ela arqueou os supercílios, levemente desconfiada.

"Eu espero que você não tenha ficado a tarde inteira aqui nesse quarto assistindo essas bobagens " Disse, em tom de censura, ao pôr os olhos na TV ligada.

"Não— " Shinobu se apressou em responder, erguendo o tronco para se sentar, enquanto resgatava na memória suas atividades precedentes à inusitada visita. "— eu já terminei as lições, estudei um pouco e—" De repente sentiu-se estúpido, sem ter realmente muito o que revelar. Talvez ele tivesse mesmo passado quase a tarde toda na ociosidade, apenas admirando a criatura que ele deveria ter, supostamente, executado no dia anterior. "— tirei o lixo... "

"Que isso não se torne um hábito, ou esse quarto volta a ser como era " Ela suspirou, fazendo uma pausa, antes de continuar: " Eu vou tomar um banho e preparar o jantar... "

O moreno apenas acenou com a cabeça, vendo-a se retirar.

Depois de alguns instantes, ele se manifestou:

"Qual é o problema com você? "

Itsuki se incorporou de uma sombra na parede, próxima à janela, introduzindo-se no quarto por meio de um portal camuflado.

"Problema? " O Yaminade ecoou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

O detetive suspirou.

"Olha, Itsuki " Ele começou, beliscando a ponte do nariz. "Eu te poupei, mas ainda tenho que reporta-lo ao mundo espiritual; eu não posso tomar uma decisão assim sozinho, ainda que você me pareça bastante inofensivo... "

"Por mim tudo bem " O outro concordou, e Sensui o acompanhou pasmo com os olhos, enquanto ele tomava um lugar ao seu lado no sofá.

"Está falando sério? "

"O que esperava que eu fizesse? " Itsuki replicou, divertido. "Desaparecesse? "

"Talvez? "

"E por que eu faria isso? " O de cabelos verdes tornou a indagar – dessa vez em módulo baixo, quase sussurrado; fitando-o.

 _Porque você é um monstro_? Sensui não se atreveu a dizer em voz alta, mas não se surpreenderia se Itsuki fosse telepata, de repente. Afinal, aquele era o seu primeiro contato com um Yaminade, ele não conhecia todas as suas habilidades. Não que ele já tivesse conversado com outros demônios.

"Pensando bem, isso não faria mesmo nenhum sentido, agora " Ele desviou o olhar e se remexeu de onde estava, parecendo incomodado. "O que me leva a refletir... "

O youkai cruzou as pernas compridas com todo o seu charme e elegância, acomodando-se melhor enquanto aguardava pacientemente o que o outro tinha a dizer.

"Por que? " Shinobu deixou escapar, com a mesma inocência que ele havia demonstrado, na véspera. "Por que você se deixou acertar pelo meu golpe? Ou melhor... Toda aquela perseguição foi sem sentido. Qual é o significado de tudo isso, afinal? "

"Eu tenho te observado há algum tempo, Shinobu. "

Sensui voltou a olha-lo com essa revelação, acometido por um sentimento similar ao de quando ele havia sido abraçado pela escuridão. Tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era admirar o youkai e se deixar fascinar pela sua beleza. Talvez Yaminades pudessem hipnotizar, também.

"Você está certo " Itsuki concordou, e então riu. "Nada disso faz o menor sentido. "

O detetive sobrenatural franziu o cenho, confuso.

"É que— " Ele brincou com uma mecha de cabelo, em um gesto de timidez dissimulado. "Eu gosto de você, Shinobu. "

 _Eu gosto de você, Shinobu_. A sentença ecoou em sua cabeça como em um laço temporal infinito, continuando a assombrá-lo mesmo quando Itsuki já não estava mais ali. Ele havia lançado o fogo e deixado o pobre garoto para arder sozinho, no inferno de suas divagações. Shinobu emudeceu completamente pelo resto do dia, ficando calado durante a última refeição e, se sua mãe não estava tão cansada do serviço para notar, também não se manifestou. No entanto, à despeito desse voto de silêncio externo, sua mente havia se tornado um terrível alvoroço.

 _Eu gosto de você, Shinobu_. O que o Yaminade queria dizer com aquilo? Ou o que ele supostamente deveria ter entendido por aquelas palavras? Ele nunca havia ouvido algo parecido de qualquer outra pessoa. _Pessoa_? Itsuki nem era uma pessoa! Mas o mais importante, ninguém nunca havia estado tão perto de si para tanto, Shinobu estava sempre sozinho e por algum motivo, nenhum de seus colegas de classe tentavam se aproximar. Talvez o considerassem estranho? Esquisito? Ele não fazia ideia e nunca havia se incomodado tanto a ponto de divagar sobre o assunto, já que estava quase sempre ocupado demais caçando e exterminando demônios.

Eles mal haviam se conhecido...

 _Eu tenho te observado há algum tempo, Shinobu_. Há quanto tempo, exatamente? Ele se perguntava. E ficava desconcertado de imaginar que havia sido espreitado. Quem sabe se Itsuki não estava agora mesmo o observando ou se todas as vezes em que ele desaparecia, na verdade, continuava a espiá-lo de outra dimensão? Era bizarro, mas ao mesmo tempo, de algum jeito torto, reconfortante. Ele não estava mais sozinho.

* * *

N/A: Eu sei que eu disse que seriam apenas dois capítulos, mas as ideias foram surgindo e a vontade de continuar escrevendo foi maior. Eu estava com saudade de trabalhar com esses dois, aí eu ouvi " Gods and Monsters" (Lana del Rey) na versão maravilhosa da Jessica Lange, e, gente, eu juro que nunca tinha percebido antes, mas essa música é tão a cara do Sensui! Aí eu precisei terminar esse capítulo, já cheia de ideias pro próximo. Outra música que está me inspirando bastante é Sea of Sin, do Depeche Mode.

Mil desculpas pela imensa demora, eu realmente não achei que fosse atrasar tanto pra publicar, mas apesar de eu ter a coisa toda já fixa na cabeça, eu acabei perdendo um pouco do clima porque na mesma época várias outras coisas estavam bagunçando as minhas ideias. Vocês provavelmente perceberam que eu deixei a coisa da imparcialidade de lado e parti pra uma explicação mais romântica, é. Há tão poucas fics desses meus amores por aí que eu decidi me realizar aqui, como shipper. Eu espero que isso não decepcione vocês. De qualquer forma, eu não acho que isso esteja fugindo do universo original, já que fica bastante explícito na série o relacionamento dos dois.

Deixo aqui um agradecimento especial à _Amanda Catarina_ , por todo o carinho, a amizade e a motivação! Cat-chan, você é um dos principais motivos de eu insistir na escrita~ Espero não desaponta-la com o rumo que eu estou dando pra essa fic!

Beijinhos no coração e até o próximo, minna!


End file.
